charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakal
Little is known about Chakal's past, except for the fact that he once owned the legendary Mystic Medal, a relic which granted the user invulnerability, which was then taken from him by the dark lord Xibalba and given to Joaquin. He may have found some loyal followers or forced people into joining him, giving him an unholy and terrifying army to control, only matched in ruthlessness by their master. He then began to terrorize Mexico, striking fear into the hearts of every living thing. Search For The Mystic Medal Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which the hero Joaquin and protagonist Manolo were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquin over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone.He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his quest for the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Unbeknowest to him, Manolo had just gained the favor of the three gods; La Murte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin.After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love interest, Maria, and climbed up a bell tower in a King Kong-esque final stand. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lit a series of bombs all over his body, planning to blow up the town and take everyone's lives with him in revenge for his defeat. Manolo knocked a column, prying the collapsed bell from its wreckage and trapping both himself and Chakal to shield the imminent explosion to save the town. Joaquin managed to stash the Mystic Medal into Manolo's suit, which enabled Manolo to survive the explosion unscathed while Chakal explodes to his death, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Trivia Chakal is considered to be more cruel than the other antagonist, Xibalba, for two reasons;Xibalba merely wanted more power, and though he was willing to kill for it, he was not as cruel as Chakal, who was willing to kill and rob a whole town for a mere medal.Xibalba was truly neutral, and he eventually redeemed himself by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, and Xibalba was merely an estranged lover while Chakal was a ruthless bandit and murderer.Chakal's last resort is a direct parody of King Kong's conclusion.It is unknown how Chakal obtained the Medal, though he may have found it on an early pillage.Furthermore, it's unknown how Chakal lost the medal and Xibalba gained it in the first place. Its likely that Xibalba stole it, due to his lying and cheating nature.If Xibalba did steal his medal, it could be a case of Evil vs. Evil.Body build wise, Chakal bears a great deal of resemblance to the Nintendo Land version of Ganon; They both have large torsos and heads, small lower halves, long arms, and vicious attack styles. Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Parselmouths